


a thing for glasses.

by banchans



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banchans/pseuds/banchans
Summary: banri just realized that all your favorite characters just so happen to have one thing in common.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	a thing for glasses.

When you approached Banri with an innocent smile on your face and phone in hand, he knew exactly what was about to happen.

“One of your favorites got a new banner, didn’t they?”

“Maaaaaybe,” you said with a smirk. “Would my good-looking, wonderful, _lucky_ boyfriend like to pull for me?”

“Alright, alright, give it here,” he responded, shaking his head. You handed your phone over with a giggle and waited expectantly for him to pull.

“Ah, it’s that glasses guy again,” he said with a sigh.

Banri tapped the buttons, spending what little currency you had saved up, and sure enough, those all-too-familiar rainbow lights flashed on screen. To no one’s surprise, Banri had pulled your favorite character once again; you jumped for joy and gave him a hug from behind.

“Hehe, Mister Easy Mode has done it again! Thank you so much, Banri! The bloomed version of this card is absolutely gorgeous – I can’t wait to use it in lives!”

“Yeah, yeah, no big deal. I will say though… what’s up with you and these glasses dudes? Seems like all your favorite characters are four-eyes.”

Banri then proceeded to list off all your favorite characters who just so happened to wear glasses.

“…and then there’s that pharmacist from your newest obsession, and he isn’t even playable! Seriously, what’s with you?”

“Ah… no surprise there that you noticed. I didn’t expect you to go on a full-blown monologue and mention literally every character I like, but… I would say it’s my personal motto that every man looks better with a pair of glasses! Something about a pair of frames on the face is just so attractive to me, y’know?” You couldn’t believe you were admitting this to your boyfriend, especially since he didn’t wear glasses and was known to be adamantly against them. Something about his role as a scientist, and a bad dream… he didn’t talk about it much. You just wrote it off as yet another thing he was too dramatic about.

“No, I _don’t_ know, actually. _I_ don’t wear glasses, so obviously your _motto_ is a little off there.”

“Banri, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were a little jealous of these fictional characters,” you said with a sly grin on your face.

“’Course I’m not jealous of pixels on a screen, don’t get it twisted!” Banri crossed his arms and looked away, almost in a pouty way. You just rolled your eyes.

“Uh huh. I totally believe you. Y’know, if glasses were everything to me, why am I not dating Chikage-san or Sakyo-san?”

Oh, you’d done it now.

“Haaah? What kinda question is that?! Why would you ever go for those old men! I’m the best catch at Mankai, and you just ain’t seein’ that!” Banri had gone red in the face and you couldn’t tell how angry he actually was at your implications, but you couldn’t contain your laughter.

“Please!” you said between fits of giggles, “you’re so dramatic! Banri Settsu, the bastard I dote on and basically _worship_ , is jealous of a few pixels! Oh, that’s just too funny!” You had to sit down from how hard you were laughing – this was just _too good_.

You didn’t think it was possible for his face to turn even redder, but sure enough, it somehow did. Well, except now, he was just embarrassed. He huffed and turned around, exaggerating his movements like a child who just wanted pity. You couldn’t stop laughing to save your life – and with that, your over-the-top boyfriend left the room.

“Banri!” you called, “Banri, come back! I was just joking!” You sighed with one last chuckle. “Oh well, he’ll get over himself. I guess I can train this card up now!”

-

You weren’t exactly sure how you’d find your boyfriend the next time you saw him, but this definitely was not on the list.

“Hey, Settzer, lookin’ good!” Kazunari called from couch as Banri strutted into the living room. You turned around from your spot opposite Kazunari to find… a bespectacled Banri Settsu.

Your jaw dropped. “Tch, Settsu just looks stupid,” you heard Juza mutter from his spot next to you.

“Oh. My god,” you laughed to yourself. “Banri, you _didn’t._ ”

“He did,” you hear Omi call from the kitchen.

You got up from the couch and ran over to Banri, trying your best to hold back your laughter. “Why in god’s name are you wearing those?”

“Oh?” he questioned back, “I was under the impression that every man looks better with a pair of glasses!” Ah. Of course.

“You’re mocking me,” you deadpanned.

“What? Of course not, babe!” Banri gave you an innocent smile as he pushed up his new pair of specs. “Turns out I’m not all perfect – well, at least my vision ain’t! These here are prescription. It’s just a coincidence!”

“I don’t believe you for a second, dumbass.”

Banri lurched back like he’d been hit, in his oh-so-dramatic fashion. “Ouch! I’m hurt! How could you say such a thing to me?”

“The sarcasm in this room is suffocating me,” you retaliated. “Wait… are those… Sakyo-san’s glasses?”

Banri chucked. “Maybe. Just don’t tell the old man, he’d go- why are you looking at me like that? Oh. He’s right behind me, isn’t he?”

You nodded.

“Settsu,” Sakyo said, voice cold as ice.

Banri slowly turned around to address his fellow troupe member, who did not seem to find this situation very amusing.

“Hey there, Sakyo-san! Long time no-”

“Don’t even finish that statement,” Sakyo growled. “Hand them over. Now.”

Banri quickly took off Sakyo’s glasses and placed them in his hand.

“I seem to recall you thinking that glasses were stupid and lame, Settsu. Why is it that you had to go and steal mine, exactly?”

You just hand to get in on this. “Oh, Sakyo-san! That’s because he’s jealous of some 2D characters!” you said with a smile.

Banri whipped around to give you a glare, but for some reason, he didn’t argue with you.

“Is that so? Seems your girlfriend actually has some good taste, Settsu.”

“Yeah, aside from him,” Juza calls from the couch.

“Shuddup, Hyodo,” Banri snapped back.

You latched yourself around Banri’s arm. “I, for one, think I have _great_ taste, fictional or not.”

Banri looked down at you with one of his rare, soft smiles. “Of course you do. Like I said, I’m the greatest catch at Mankai!”

“Your expression doesn’t match your words, but I’ll take it.” You were happy to stay with Banri like this, but the rest of the actors in the room had something to say about Banri’s bold statement. Oh, whatever. You would just continue to laugh at him as the room exploded into an argument over who would be the best boyfriend. You already had your answer, anyway.


End file.
